


Castiel and Dean the kitten on an adventure

by EmilyChbt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyChbt/pseuds/EmilyChbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just woke up after having his grace taken and needs to find his way back to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and Dean the kitten on an adventure

Castiel awoke lying in a forest. The last thing he remembered was Metatron slitting his throat to take his grace. His hand rose to his Adam’s apple to see if the cut was still there. He had a hard time believing that it was healed. Cas’s head was splitting, it felt as if an axe was ripping him apart. He tried to sit up in the dirt. As soon as his back left the ground, his head was spinning. He covered his ears and the whooshing noise only increased. 

“Son of a bitch” Castiel yelled. Ha Dean would be proud. 

The ex-angel staid in the dirt for almost an hour before he was able to stand up, when he finally rose he had no clue where he was. Cas looked up at the night sky trying to find the North Star. All he saw was shooting stars. Wait. Those aren’t shooting stars. “Oh absent father. The angels. They’re falling.” Little did Castiel know Dean had said the same thing while he was holding his dying brother. 

Cas tried to zap himself to Dean. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the forest. Alone. He felt a strange sensation in his heart. He didn’t know what it was. Cas just wanted to see the imperfect human he fell for. But he couldn’t. He had lost his holiness. He was human. The dirt met his knees as he collapsed with sobs. Castiel failed Dean again. He was just a baby in a trench coat. 

That’s when he felt a presence on his lap. It was warm and small. He opened his eyes to see a small tabby cat looking up into his deep blue eyes. The fur was soft on Cas’s hands. “I’m going to name you Dean, after Dean Winchester. He’s a hero and you look like him.” Dean the tabby reached up and licked his tears off of his face. Cas was actually starting to feel better. “What do you say we find out where we are Dean?” 

Cas got up holding his new kitten in his arms. As they made their way out of the forest, he stroked his fur to calm down. After miles of walking they found a highway. Cas’s stomach started growling, much to his discomfort. “Is this hunger? I don’t like this feeling. Dean, do you know hunger?” As if in reply Dean mewed pathetically, he was hungry too. “Well I can see you feel the same way. Let’s find some place that has burgers.” 

Luckily for the two misfits it was only a short walk to the closest town on the highway. Castiel walked into the nearest diner. The hostess looked him up and down before sighing “Sugar, we don’t allow pets in here. You both do look beaten down and cute as a button, but we can’t make any exceptions.” 

“Please, miss, I have been walking for hours and I don’t know where I am. You can say I’ve had a terrible day. I just want a burger and some cream for my Dean.” Tears were freely falling down his face again and Dean meowed again. 

The hostess sighed again. “Fine, sugar. But don’t tell anyone that I let you bring that cat in here. And what kind of name is Dean for a kitten?” 

“My best friend’s name is Dean. I don’t know where he is. I just woke up in the woods a few miles away from here. Thank you so much.” She led him to a booth in the far back so no one would be able to see the cat he had with him. The hostess left him a menu and went back to her station. 

“Dean, what do you want? I usually can understand animals but now I am de-graced. So just point to what you want on the menu,” Dean put his paw down on a side of fries, “Are you sure? You probably can’t read. I’ll just get you some cream.”  
Castiel’s waitress came over and gave him silverware. “Do you know what you and your cat want?” 

“I would like a burger and a coffee. Dean will have a bowl of cream.” The waitress laughed and wrote down his order. She patted the kitten and walked towards the kitchen. After a few minutes his burger and cream came out. Dean was happily purring as he drank his cream. Castiel bit down into his delicious burger. If he could purr, he would be. 

“How’s the food?”

“This makes me very happy.”

“Do you want any dessert? We have cobbler, sundaes, and pie.”

“Pie. I would like some pie, but could I have it to go?”

“Sure thing.” His waitress strode away. 

Castiel finished his burger just as Dean fell asleep in his lap. His waitress brought his pie and check. Luckily Castiel still had some money left over from his shopping run earlier that day. He passed over all he had to the woman. She just looked at the money and said “I don’t think this is enough. You really are lost, aren’t you?” Cas just nodded. “I’ll cover the rest. Do you have anywhere to stay?” Cas shook his head. “Well if you wait until my shift is over, you can stay with me. I don’t want you or your cute kitten to get hurt.” 

“You don’t have to do that. You don’t know me. I could be a murderer.” Cas wasn’t good with this whole social thing.

The waitress just laughed, “Well let’s hope you aren’t. My shift is over in a half an hour. Just stay here with Dean and I’ll bring you another coffee.” 

Castiel just smiled gratefully at her. She brought him his coffee and ruffled his hair. He blushed and looked down into his steaming cup of joe. Cas took a sip and just pet his Dean while he waited for her shift to be over. He was feeling much better and the kitten seemed to be as well.

His waitress came over to his table to get him. “My name is Paula by the way. What’s yours?”

“I’m Castiel and this is Dean.”

“Castiel, that’s an angel, right? The angel of Thursday?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I teach the Sunday school at my church. I try to actually know what I’m teaching.” She laughed. Castiel liked the sound of her laugh. 

“Thank you very much for taking me in. I didn’t think anyone was actually that kind anymore. I heard kindness stopped around the 1950s.” 

“Well I like to keep the tradition alive. That’s what I teach my kids.” 

They were walking to her car now. It was a blue civic. They started off towards her apartment. 

“You have children? How many?”

“Just a boy and girl. The boy is 19 and his name is David. The girl is 16 and her name is Rose.”

“Do they have a father?”

“Yes, but he ran out on us a few months ago. David pretends like it doesn’t bother him but I can tell it does. He has been getting into trouble recently. Rose hasn’t been talking to me since he left, she thinks it’s my fault.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How could you have known? Don’t worry about it. He wasn’t that good of a husband if you ask me. I think that’s why Rose is mad at me. She believes that I don’t care that he’s gone. I mean of course I care but I need to think of them first,” Paula’s voice cracked but Cas didn’t bring it up, “I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m sharing so much. I just met you!”

“It’s fine. People tend to find me comforting.”

“So why did you name that cutie Dean? It’s an odd name for a cat.”

Castiel looked down at Dean. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “My best friend’s name is Dean. He’s more of a best friend to me though. But he doesn’t feel the same way. I try to not feel hurt, but now that I’m human…I mean away from him, it has gotten to more. I just found this little guy when I woke up in the forest and wanted some reminder of him.”

“Wait you woke up in the forest? Honey, do you even know where you are?”

“Uh, no. I guess I forgot to ask.”

“This is Lawrence, Kansas.”

“We’re in Kansas! That means I’m not too far from him! They must be back at the base!” Castiel leaned over and kissed her on the check. 

“The base?”

“Oh it’s a secret base that we call home. I probably shouldn’t have told you that…”

“It’s our little secret. How about you sleep a little and then set out in the morning.”

“That’s a good idea. I do feel tired. I haven’t felt this way before.”

Paula laughed as she pulled up into the apartment complex. They walked to her place. When she opened the door, Rose was sitting on the couch crying. Paula ran over to her and hugged her. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Castiel felt awkward so he closed the door and just stood in the hallway petting Dean, who was fast asleep in his arms. 

Rose looked up from her mother’s embrace. “Who’s the dude in the trench coat and why does he have a cat?”

“I’m Castiel and an-. I’m Castiel and I’m just human. This cat is Dean and he is my pet. Your mother said I was staying here for the night since I have nowhere else to stay. She is a very good human being. You shouldn’t blame her for your father leaving, it wasn’t her fault.”

Rose looked at him and frowned. She turned to mom, “I don’t like him. Make him leave.”

“Rose, no. He needs a place to stay. He’s only going to be here the night. You better behave. Now go to bed. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Rose groaned and trudged to her room. She slammed her door. David yelled from his room, “Mom! I’m hungry! Make me a sandwich!” Paula rubbed her temples. “Do you see what I have to deal with? One second, David!”

“I can make the sandwich. I made them a lot for Dean when he was mad at me. What’s his favorite kind of deli meat?” 

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Well, thank you. He likes ham. It’s in the third door in the fridge. Oh why don’t you give me the cat? I can make him a nice bed on the couch.”

Castiel handed Dean and padded to the kitchen to make the ham sandwich. He found the ham right away; also he took out the lettuce and tomatoes. Cas made the sandwich just like he would have made it for Dean. When the sandwich was made, he knocked on David’s door. He opened it and stared at Cas. “Who the fuck are you?”

“David! Language!”

“Sorry. Who are you?”

“I’m Castiel. I’m staying with you for the night. I made you a ham sandwich. I hope you like it. If not I can make you another.”

David eyed him up and then took the sandwich from the fallen angel. He took a big bite from it. “This is delicious. You should stay more often.” David then proceed to slam the door in his face. 

“Well he is just delightful.”

“Yeah I’ve tried to make him be more polite but as you can see, it hasn’t worked. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. I should probably go to bed. Where will I be resting?”

“The couch. There are two pillows and a nice fluffy blanket. I hope it’s comfortable.”

“Thank you, Paula.” He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Dean, who was currently purring away on his pillow. Castiel smiled at him and lay down. The blanket was brought up to his chin. Cas promptly fell fast asleep. 

He woke up the next day when he smelled something absolutely delicious in the air. It was bacon. Cas never had bacon before. He threw the blankets off of his body and went the kitchen. “Do I smell bacon? May I have some?”

“Of course you can. I made you a special breakfast before you leave to see your human Dean.”

David yelled out from his room, “DO I SMELL BACON?!”

Paula sighed. “Sorry, Castiel. I tried to keep only for you,” now she yelled back to her son, “YOU CAN ONLY HAVE IT IF YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED.”

“CAN EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP.” It was Rose this time. 

Castiel laughed. “This reminds me a lot of Dean and Sam in the morning.”

“Who’s Sam?” Paula was laying out plates now. 

“He is Dean’s younger brother.” 

Before she could respond, David came into the kitchen wearing only boxers. “David, could you go put on some clothes? We have a guest.” He grunted and walked back to his room. 

Castiel sat down at the table and waited for the food. Dean woke up and strode over and hopped up on his lap. He reached up and booped Cas on the nose. It made Castiel smile. Cas nuzzled Dean. Paula brought over his food and smiled at them having fun.  
“I see you really love that cat. How long have you had him?”

“Oh he came up to me when I woke up in the woods. I kept him after that. He looked as if he needed me as much as I needed company. It worked well.”Cas started eating his food. “This is very good. Thank you for cooking for me. It’s weird to experience hunger.”

Paula just raised her eyebrow but didn’t comment. She ate as well. David finally came out of his room wearing a pair of pajama pants. He plopped down and dug in. No one talked during the meal. As Cas was eating, he snuck bits of food to Dean. He really loved the bacon. When he was done, he put his dish in the sink. 

“I should really be going. I need to find Dean, the human one. Dean the cat is right there.” 

“Okay, Castiel. You stay safe. Give me a hug!” Paula got up and hugged the lovable man. He sunk into the hug. 

“Thank you so much for everything, Paula.”

She released him and opened the door for him. Castiel got Dean, kissed her on the check, waved to David, and walked out the door.


End file.
